


His Spirit Hair

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Origins of Thorin’s (hair related) vanity :P Oh those majestic locks, that is the only romantic relationship Thorin can be in</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Spirit Hair

People theorised about the reasons for Thorin’s lack of a partner.

The most commonly suggested one was that he felt it would interfere with his ability to rule. He was a king in exile - he was married to his people, the ones he had to lead.

The other one suggested was that it was like his beard. A sign of his mourning. Of their home, of his brother, of his father and his grandfather.

Sometimes people claimed it was because of Fili and Kili. Acting as a father towards them generally resulted in unknowing dwarrows believe he was taken by his sister, Dis.

None of these were the truth of the matter. In all honesty, there was only one to capture Thorin Oakenshield’s heart. Every night he cared for it, fingers deftly playing over it.

Thorin’s majestic hair was the only thing that could every fully capture his heart.


End file.
